One Long Night
by flashgemini
Summary: Taking place after The Gift, Rafe and Alison are married but it seems not everything is perfect in Port Charles. RafeLivvie, CalebAlison. Complete
1. Proluge

So this is a Port Charles fanfic dealing with relationships after the end of The Gift. Rather then include this on every chapter, the characters in this story are not mine, they are owned by ABC or CBS or wherever PC originally aired.  
  
If anyone is still longing for their fix of PC, they re-air on Soap Net at 6am and 6:30am Eastern Time. I know, because I'm making a habit of catching up on the past. Hope you enjoy! 


	2. Marital bliss

This night had begun like any other, she and Rafe were fighting as though there was no tomorrow. In fury she had left, gone to the club for a break, and there he was, just standing there, the moonlight shining on him, setting him off as an angel. She had never seen Caleb like that before, the thought that he could be angelic was always so far from her mind, but now as she watched him it was hard enough not to publicly gawk. His long sleeve shirt was open, baring his chest. That hair was blanketing his face like a veil, tight black pants pushed down low on his waist, he was right there and yet just so far away. In her mind she knew that Caleb, the master vampire of Port Charles, was taken and that if he ever knew, if anything ever happened, Rafe would kill him just for that. It was spontaneous, or perhaps it was just her mood that night.  
  
She moved slowly, her white dress swishing as she walked to the bar and slipped onto a stool. Jack watched her carefully.  
  
A: Club Soda.  
  
J: You alright there Alison?  
  
A: Not quite.I don't want to talk about it.  
  
J: Right.  
  
He made her drink and she moved to the couch where she drew her knees up to her chest, the glass cradled in her hands, she stared into the fizz and was so close to just breaking down and crying. She heard something and straightened herself a little, almost expecting to see Rafe.  
  
A: I told you Rafe, if you're going to be like this.I don't want to be..Caleb.eh.I.  
  
She turned her head from him to hide her blushing, her tears welling up in her eyes again. He knelt, she turned and watched him. Where was Livvie? What was he doing?  
  
C: Shh.  
  
A: No Caleb.I'm not in a mood for you tonight.  
  
C: Sorry to hear that. All I want is a dance.  
  
Dance? She turned around and heard for the first time that night, music. Oh.right, it was the dance night. She forgot. It was supposed to be her and Rafe here, not her and Caleb Morley. But lord he looked delicious tonight. She sighed, preparing to turn him down, but he reached up and touched her face lightly, brushing a tear away. That was it for her.  
  
A: A dance then.fine.  
  
He smiled that half smile of his and she melted down into her shoes. Her legs swung out gracefully as she stood and set her glass down. He took her hand and led her to the floor, he didn't want to dance, he wanted her against him. She didn't care; the music came on, a slow song. His arm went around her waist, drawing her against his bare chest; she tried to hide her smile with little success, he watched her, brown eyes glinting in amusement. They did dance for a while, she loosened up a little after a few songs, he was good. But she was more interesting in watching his body move than moving with it. This was wrong, she didn't care. Rafe was hardly there for her lately, this was different.  
  
The night was proceeding somewhat quickly, before long she was curled up around him on the couch, wanting him more and more. She remembered suddenly that he was a vampire; all of this had to be a trick.  
  
A: You're tricking me.  
  
C: What makes you say that?  
  
A: You're just doing this to get close to Rafe.I know you.  
  
She pushed away from him and stood; he watches her and shakes his head.  
  
C: Come on, I'll take you home.  
  
A: I don't want to go home.  
  
Home, where Rafe was; no she didn't want to go there. Their fights were getting more and more vocal, it wasn't anything too violent. But she told him she wasn't going to come back here until he proved that he could calm down enough to actually speak to her like a human. She was so close to tears again, in anger and confusion she leaned over against him, her hands going around his waist. He stood still for a moment, almost like a model, before laying his hands on her back and holding her there, his chin against her head.  
  
C: Like I said, home.  
  
It dawned on her then that he didn't mean her home, he meant his. She smiled a little and nodded staring at her feet, that was embarrassing and now he was taking her home with him. He walked out before her, to wait for her. She moved towards the door, Jack stopped her.  
  
J: What are you doing?  
  
A: Going out, Jack.  
  
J: With him? Are you crazy?  
  
A: Probably, but I want something different and I intend to get it.  
  
J: Then I should warn you that he and Livvie have been fighting recently.he's just looking to get back at her.  
  
A: Then we're in the same boat.  
  
And that was that. She left with Caleb, he took her back to his apartment and she didn't mind at all. This was too much; she was alone in a fire lit room with a man that looks amazing surrounded by that light. She smiles a little and watches him.  
  
A: Caleb.why did you bring me here?  
  
He smiled again, god what a face. She was too upset for this, any man was better than Rafe, this was horrible.  
  
C: You didn't want to go home, where was I supposed to take you?  
  
A: Bed?  
  
C: Excuse me?  
  
She made a face and shook her head. She was having a long day. He came towards her, his hand going to her face again, supporting it as he leaned over and kissed her. His lips were amazing, soft and sensual. Not what you expect from a vampire, especially Caleb. She smiled and went with it. His touch was so gentle and so arousing she almost couldn't stand it. His mouth had moved to her neck, she didn't even care if he bit her then, he just felt so good on top of her, his naked skin against hers, he took her and she didn't care.  
  
Lying on the ground of his apartment, Alison was in rapture, her skin prickled with sweat. She rolled over onto her side, an arm draping around the man she was with, he laid there with his head turned to one side, watching the embers extinguish themselves. His fingers trailed across her lower back and arm, sly smile etched into those perfect lips. Rafe was going to kill him for this, and he didn't care a bit. 


	3. Contiplations

Waking up on the floor, Alison sat up quickly, nervously. Looking around she shook slightly, the blanket around her fell to her waist. She was naked, bruised and alone.  
  
A: What have I done.. and who did I do it with?  
  
She found her clothes and dressed, starting to leave the apartment; she opened the door and jumped backward into someone. Rafe was in the door and Caleb had caught her. Good lord what has she done?  
  
R: What are you doing here Alison?  
  
A: Eh..  
  
C: She was going over some things with me.  
  
R: What things? If you want to get back at me for something, that monster is not the way to do it.  
  
C: What do you want Rafe?  
  
R: Livvie.  
  
Caleb's eyes narrowed slightly, Alison was still in his hands, she pushed away from him and stared between the two.  
  
A: Well I see you're no better than I am. I hope she's fun for you.  
  
And she left, leaving the two of them staring at one another, growling. Outside, she bumped into Livvie.  
  
L: What are you doing here?  
  
A: Eh.. Caleb and I had some things to go over.  
  
L: Right and I imagine that involves him in his underwear?  
  
A: ..  
  
She pushes past the black haired witch and ran the rest of the way home. The rest of that day was spent in the shower, trying to figure out what had happened that had forced her into the arms of the master vampire of Port Charles. The only thing that came to mind, the only reason that she could think of was Rafe.  
  
Back in the apartment, Rafe and Caleb were trying to stare each other down; after all, they can't kill one another. Livvie walked into the mess and sighs a little; she sees the pile of blankets and pillows by the fire and furrows her brow.  
  
L: Rafe, get out. If you want answers, go ask your girlfriend. Caleb. We need to talk. Now.  
  
Rafe left, grinning like a cat that's caught the mouse. He went back to the gym to work around, make sure everything was alright. Seeing that it was, he headed to the apartment to talk to Alison. 


	4. Vampire vs Witch

Livvie, in all her glory, stood before him, her black hair tussled, and she looked pissed. He smirks slightly, picking up his shirt and slipping into it, slowly buttoning it up, watching her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
L: How could you?  
  
C: I've done it before.  
  
L: That was different; it was a wish, a stupid wish. How could you?  
  
Her voice cracked, elevating. He just smiled at her in his usual cruel manner.  
  
C: If I recall, I told you to leave. What I do isn't your business anymore, Olivia.  
  
L: I. .  
  
He had told her to go. Picked her up and tossed her out, in almost the literal sense. She thought it was just temporary, him being angry about her and Jack being so comfortable together.  
  
L: If we're over..we're not are we? Not really?  
  
He just watched her, a hand reaching up to move his hair from his face, his eyes were darker than usual.  
  
C: You lie.  
  
He paused; the next words out his mouth were high, angry and cut through her like a dagger.  
  
C: you steal from me and now you want to come back into my open arms and try again? No. I told you and I will not say it again. Get out. 


	5. Slayer vs Angel

Rafe had brought her home; he was calmer than he should have been. What was going on? He lead her inside, she stood in the middle of the room, watching him. He locked the door before turning around and looking at her.  
  
R: You're angry. I understand that. But to use Caleb against me, after I've told you I will stay here with you and only you. After I come back from Hell you have sex with that monster?!  
  
A: I've done it before.  
  
R: What?  
  
A: While you were in Hell, something happened, a wish was made that Caleb would have the most romantic evening and he would always remember it, and he did. But not with Livvie, it was with me. I was going to tell you, I just didn't want to hurt you.  
  
R: Hurt me? Hurt me?  
  
Anger was seeping into his voice now, she jumped slightly.  
  
R: I can't deal with this. I come back to be with you and only you and you are with my worst enemy? Twice? I. I can't do this Alison. Choose.  
  
A: Rafe I.  
  
R: No. No more. I chose you over fighting Caleb. Now you have to choose.  
  
Rafe or Caleb? The man she loved or the man that can give her what she needs. When she doesn't reply he watches her, blond locks falling over his eyes. He grabs his coat and stalks out the door without a word.  
  
A: Rafe? No.don't leave... 


	6. The Trials of Alison

So Rafe left her for God only knows where. They were supposed to be married and she was the one that broke the vows with, of all people, Caleb. She slumps against the couch, crying and screaming for a while.  
  
A: Why did I do this? Why? We were happy.weren't we? But there was that with Caleb before and it was..odd and I liked it and..oh God I liked it..  
  
There's that voice echoing in her mind.. Or is it in her mind?  
  
C: Was it all that bad Alison? Why did you come back for something more, to see if there was something better than your little slayer boy?  
  
She paces in her room, back and forth and then back again.  
  
A: I don't know. I wouldn't have married him if I didn't love him.but you and that night I just..I just don't know...  
  
She drops against the wall, crying lightly.  
  
A: I never meant to hurt him.honest. I'm sorry..but I just don't know what I'm feeling. I want them both.is it possible to have both? 


	7. Caleb's Game

He was in his room, staring out the window. So much fun to mess with their minds, but of course, he knew something they didn't. Or at least Alison and Rafe didn't. That night in the barn was more interesting for a few reasons. He knew then what was going on, it was a wish, the ring did what it was supposed to do. It granted the wish, all of it.  
  
L: I want Caleb to have the most romantic night he's ever had. I want all his wishes granted.  
  
He smirks to himself, staring at the moon.  
  
C: Oh Livvie, you understand now what you have done. And SHE is the key.  
  
A child.it was a wish, it was granted. Though until recently, it wasn't made clear what else there was to it. He smirks again, turning the key on his finger as he's done many times over.  
  
C: This will teach you not to play with things you do not understand, my dear, sweet Olivia.  
  
She was in shock, not that he blamed her much. He'd admitted to, not only having a child with Alison, but enjoying the sex it took to get that far. Oh he's a bad vampire and he so enjoys it. With a smile he grabs a jacket, covering his mesh black shirt, it's nearly completely see through as it is at the moment.  
  
Covering himself, though it may not matter later, he pays a short visit to Alison. Poor thing was all teary eyed when she opens the door.  
  
C: shame to ruin such a pretty face.  
  
A: This is your fault Caleb Morley.  
  
C: And how is that my dear? I'm not the one that made the wish.  
  
A: You're always there.I want you and I know that I can't have you.  
  
He was sitting across from her, falling out of his shirt, his legs crossed at the knee, though the tight leather of his pants seems to show off all he's trying to. She pauses and looks over him, her eyes washing over his figure and wanting him more and more. It had to be a trick, this had to be a trick, or a dream.yes.she was dreaming. But why Caleb; why not Rafe, or hell, why not Jack?  
  
C: Where does it say you can't?  
  
A: We're married to different people.we've only been married for a few weeks and...  
  
C: you've broken your bonds of eternal love with a vampire.  
  
He smiles that beautiful toothy grin of his, she seems to melt right there.  
  
A: Not just any vampire either.  
  
She can't resist anymore. A hand reaches out, touching the leather of his pants, running up the hip of them.oh boy. Here we go again. Her fingers play with the material, as though touching something forbidden. Reaching the waist she gives him a strange look, he seems amused at the least. He reaches out one of those big hands and cups her face in it as she plays with the buttons of his mesh shirt, opening it.  
  
C: Such a bad girl you are.  
  
A: I learn from the best.  
  
He laughs at that, lying back on Rafe's couch where he will undoubtedly come home to find them, though at the moment, it doesn't seem to matter to either of them. Alison is straddling Caleb, sitting low on his hips, her legs locked around his. Her index fingers trails down his bare chest, down to the waist of his pants and still further, to the crotch of them, getting a seductive smile out o him, as well as a rise.  
  
She may be fun to play with, but he is so much more entertaining. 


	8. Tasting Forbidden Fruit

Sex with a vampire, even one like him, that alone is odd to consider, or even to contemplate for too long a time. But to be a married woman, if one can call her a woman, and to cheat on her husband whom she loves and has been with legally for less than a month, it's unheard of. He had come to her after her lover and companion had stalked out, after the word battle, he in his slick leather pants and sheer black shirt clinging to his chest. Despite the love she felt for Rafe, there was only so much she could withstand, she gave in to her emotions. A goody goody was she? Not anymore.  
  
Her hands moved over the folds of his pants, caressing it softly, the smoothness of the leather under her fingertips; it was inviting. Moving up his leg to the hip and around to the zipper she looked into his face, passed the black shield and into the smoldering brown eyes, he had that look, those eyes pulling her down into their radiant pools.  
  
From her view, there was no real point to all of this, it was an escape from reality, a pull towards a freedom she has never truly had. Even as she lays here on Rafe's couch, all she knew was the feeling of the leather against her hands and midriff, the feel of his skin. Everything about him held that forbidden temptation, even the inky black of hair was intoxicating in its own way. She wanted him. He touched her and she shuddered involuntarily, he smiled that smile that was his signature. The white teeth with two sharpened fangs, startling in their own right, that fear that they evoked in her was both enticing and bothersome, it's what had originally drawn her to him.  
  
Between the two them, Rafe and Caleb, both of the men in her life, both of them pushing her one way or another, towards them or away from them, they were so special to her. Rafe, her angel, her slayer, her husband; she was defiling their marriage by doing this with his enemy. Enemy, it's a funny word. Caleb is a vampire, evil, cruel and the ability to take whatever he pleases by a simple wish, and yet she lay naked, vulnerable in his strong arms. He could kill her, and yet he doesn't, he moves her against him, helping her get what she wants... or is it what he wants? One can never be too sure with Caleb. 


	9. Truths and Secrets

It was never love, he feels no love, and he's a vampire; if anything it was revenge on the witch that had caused him so much pain and anguish and yet there was still something there for her, deep down in his heart for that woman, that Olivia. She was his Olivia, she always would be in one way or another, he had taken her from them all and made her his, and now he had another card to play. Alison had what he wanted, she had his child, Livvie had made her wish and now she was going to regret it.  
  
He moved off of the floor, watching Ali sleep, sweet, innocent Alison who would never fall for something as dark and evil as he. He laughed in his typical cruel manner, though she was still unconscious. Dressing silently and swift, he walked out of the apartment, leaving Alison there on his floor, in front of the fireplace. Livvie, he knew her, she was playing some game, she was pushing the boundaries somewhere to get back at him for this, or maybe it was that she still thought this was a game, this was something only he had planned and it would all turn out in the end. Poor Livvie, she never did have much sense.  
  
The bar was closed, he expected it to be, it was still early and no one drinks this early. No normal being anyway. But how many normal beings were there in Port Charles? Lucy was out, she stopped seeing him, his eyes caught hers and he grinned, it was a maniacal look in his eyes, and yet there was something hiding deep in their amber interiors. She watched his leaving back for a bit longer before almost running to her cousin's home, to check on him, to warn him that Caleb was up to something. Though truthfully, when in all his time in Port Charles had Caleb not been up to something? Lucy found what she may not have expected, though likely what He had known was going on. It was too easy, Livvie was in pain there was strong, brave Rafe, and the little girl, little Olivia had no one else to fall on, why not fall into the one that your lover hates? After all, he did it to her.  
  
Caleb returned to his apartment to find Alison sitting on the couch, her knees up to her chest, she was paling slowly, he grinned to himself before he touched her, watching her reaction.  
  
C: Is it morning sickness my sweet, innocent child?  
  
A: Don't call me that Caleb...and how do you know that?  
  
C: It is my seed inside of you, I would know.  
  
She gasped, poor child, she didn't know. She stood quickly, her small fists pounding into his chest before grabbing the sheer cloth of his shirt and slipping onto the ground.  
  
A: All of this...I went against my husband...my Rafe, my angel because...because you wanted a child? Oh my god Rafe what have I done to you?  
  
He laughed, there was something insanely funny about this scene, and she watched him, looking up with sad and wet eyes. He was a monster, she could see that now, and she had been with him, been to bed with him multiple times. Oh lord.  
  
A: This had to have been a trick, you did it to Livvie years ago, and you can still do it...it's a trick...it must be.  
  
He bent down, crouching on the floor and running a finger across the tear soaked cheek and down her chin.  
  
C: It's no trick Alison, everything you've done was by your own free will. 


	10. Caught in the Act

Lucy had been knocking at the door for some time, Rafe, finally tiring of the noise got up from the mess of sheets and clothing on the floor to answer it. He was standing in his pants, though they were untied and hanging at his waist. She looked over her cousin and made a horrendous face.  
  
L: Rafe. Caleb is up to something, he had that look, and he's doing something terrible.  
  
R: He's already done something terrible. I made a pact I would not get involved with him anymore, he's not my concern. I'm sorry Lucy.  
  
L: Sorry? Cousin he could kill Port Charles, you know how he feels about all of us, he has his ring, he can make wishes, he can do anything he wants. Don't you care about what he may do? He could take Alison from you.  
  
Livvie stepped out of the room, one of his shirts hanging off of her, barely covering her at all. Lucy stood in awe before staring at Rafe.  
  
L: Have you lost your mind? What's gotten into you Rafe?  
  
R: He's already taken Alison from me, if anything its retaliation. She wants him, then she can have him, I've had it.  
  
And with that comment he closed the door, watching her through the peep. She stood at the door, watching it, waiting for him to open it, to say he's come out of this nightmare. Something terrible was going on. And what did he mean that Caleb had taken Alison from him, she couldn't possibly be dead, if she died....no Rafe would not turn to Livvie, and it just wasn't done. What was this black magic? 


	11. End:Part I

Time was passing in Port Charles and the discrepancies that had occurred between Alison and Caleb has led him to a decision. Livvie has left him for Rafe, Rafe and Alison are no longer on speaking terms and she is increasingly drawing nearer to the birth of the demon child of Caleb's. The child would be important to him, but things in Port Charles are so deluded it seems not to matter which way is the right one, no one sees it in time.  
  
Lucy stood outside Caleb's apartment door, hesitating, the baby was due any day now and Alison had been spending more time close to the man who gave her this child. He opened it, watching her for a moment, though the look on his face was a distracted one.  
  
L: What are you planning Caleb Morley?  
  
C: You should know by now Slayer, I reveal nothing. I want them there.  
  
L: Who? Where?  
  
C: She's in labor, I want them, all of them there, I want them to see.  
  
L: Oh my god and you're not there?  
  
C: Do you understand me?  
  
She nodded, he picked up his ring and left, they were all gathered around, he laughed to himself. Alison went through labor, he waited until the baby was born, as history repeats itself and everything is cyclical, this would happen again, with hopes it would be better planned then as it was turning out. He waited until Alison and the child was moved to the room and everyone was in it, leaning against the wall, he held his ring in his hands, watching the women chatter over the baby. Even Livvie seemed in awe, though she had her own comments to Rafe who merely sneered and made an attempt to leave the room. Ian, Lucy and Kevin stood at the far wall, watching Ali and the baby; Lucy's eyes were on Caleb. When Chris entered the room to check on the patient, Caleb smiled a cruelly.  
  
C: Well you all came...  
  
The doors slammed shut, locking from the outside, he grinned again and ran a hand through Alison's hair, watching the child in her arms; the child's eyes were red like his father's. He rubbed the boy's head before holding the ring up. Lucy gasped; Ian and Kevin made a move as though they were going to attack him, Rafe's hand slipped inside his coat, grabbing a stake and preparing to throw it. Livvie stood and stared.  
  
Livvie: What are you up to Caleb?  
  
He stepped back and held the ring, putting it on.  
  
C: Time is cyclical, this will all happen again. I wish....  
  
Rafe shouted, one of the girl's screamed but the room seemed to melt at the edges, time slowed down and Caleb was gone. In fact, they were all gone. The hospital room was empty and the time had been turned back. As he had said, time is cyclical, history repeats itself and nothing in Port Charles is ever what it seems to be. 


	12. End: Part II

Caleb Morley was standing on the roof of the club, the Experience was playing there tomorrow night, below him, the people of Port Charles were bustling around, completely unaware that their worlds had been turned upside down. He spotted Livvie, his Livvie and she would be his Livvie, forever. She was in line for tickets, he'd been watching, keeping eyes on everyone. As far as anyone was concerned it was a normal day and the actions of the past had never happened. But he remembered it all, and had the ability in him to remind someone, if he decided to do so.  
  
Everything was back in the past. But the future terrors still hung over his head, he still had a child with Alison, though she did not remember it, that boy would be born again and it would be as he had intended, things would not be the same as they were this time. Livvie was new to Port Charles, she and Alison were friends and Rafe had yet to make his grand entrance as the angelic vampire slayer. He moved off the roof and made his move on Livvie, she would remember and who would believe her that Caleb Morley reversed the past, he was an unknown man in this time, the Experience's lead singer and nothing more.  
  
C: Welcome to Port Charles, hope you enjoy your stay.  
  
He laughed as he left the roof. 


End file.
